An imaging device has been proposed that is provided with a lens barrel (a lens holder) for holding the lens group, a printed circuit board whereon an imaging element is mounted, and a lens barrel holding member for holding the lens barrel (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-215369, “JP '369”). The lens barrel holding member is secured to the printed circuit board. In this imaging device, it is necessary to adjust the position of the printed circuit board relative to the lens barrel holding member so that the axis of the lens barrel passes through the center of the photodetecting portion of the imaging element.
In the assembly process for the imaging device as set forth in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-215369, there is the need to be able to adjust the position of the printed circuit board relative to the lens barrel holding member, that is, to be able to adjust the optical axis of the lens group, easily and accurately.